There are many applications that involve managing a vast amount of data. One particular area involves tracing parts through a supply chain from manufacture through delivery to the end user. Given the prevalence of counterfeiting, tracing items (which may be component parts, assemblies, products, packages, and such like) through a supply or distribution chain has now assumed added importance, particularly when the authenticity of the components needs to be validated. In addition to such track and trace applications, data management may also be required for authentication of items containing security features, even if the items are not being tracked.
Authenticating items requires a high level of security both in the security feature itself and in the device that is used to authenticate the security feature. It would also be advantageous if such a security system was pro-active, notifying appropriate individuals if a potentially counterfeit item has been detected by the system.